Au delà de la nuit
by Grain-de-sel
Summary: "Je marchai seule dans la nuit. Je ne savais pas si tout cela était réel. J'avais juré de ne pas jouer dans cette cour là... Mais il m'avait fait changer d'avis. Le viking..Sookie allait me tuer si elle l'apprenait.Mais ce n'était pas si grave non ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Voici ma première fic sur True Blood, je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, mais je le redis quand même : la fic ne sera pas concentrée sur la relation Eric/Sookie. J'ai voulu introduire un nouveau personnage, à savoir la sœur de Sookie, Anna, et c'est autour d'elle que se déroulera principalement l'histoire puisqu'elle en est la narratrice. Bon par contre, oui, Eric sera bien évidemment présent dans la fic ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bien entendu, True Blood ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. **

**En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture :D**

**Chapitre 1: De retour à Bon Temps.**

« Tu me manques, reviens.

-Sook. »

Depuis une dizaine de minutes je regardais ce message sur mon portable. Ma sœur voulait que je revienne à Bon Temps, que je revienne à la maison, que je quitte la France. Je repensais à notre enfance innocente, à mes aventures aux quatre cents coups que j'avais fait avec Jason. J'étais partie trop longtemps et il fallait que j'écoute Sookie, ce serait bien la première fois d'ailleurs.

« -Miss Stackhouse? Voici vos clefs pour la chambre 16. Désirez-vous qu'on vous fasse parvenir le diner? »

J'ai dû fixer le réceptionniste pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de répondre.

« -Non merci, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« -Vous voulez dire que depuis une heure vous me cassez les pieds avec vos questions et vos exigences pour finalement annuler la réservation? »

« -Hum ? Oui c'est ça, bye. »

Je pris mes bagages et sortis de l'hôtel. Je réussis de justesse à avoir un taxi en direction de l'aéroport. Le bâtiment était immense et magnifique. J'avais toujours aimé voyager, et je regrettais d'avoir dit à Jason de ne pas venir avec moi. Il aurait adoré la France, mais surtout les françaises. Jason... La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était au Merlott's pour les fiançailles de Sookie et de Sam, le gérant.

6 mois plus tôt:

_« -Je lève mon verre à Sookie et Sam! En espérant que cette union sera une réussite! »_

_Tout le monde avait applaudit, ma sœur s'était avancée vers moi. Elle portait une robe splendide, couleur du feu, ce qui faisait ressortir sont teint de porcelaine. Elle avait toujours était belle, mais ce soir elle était heureuse, ce qui accentuait sa beauté. J'étais heureuse qu'elle ai enfin trouvé un homme honnête, fort, mignon et surtout qui avait une réelle considération pour elle. Cette fois je n'avais pas fait de recherches sur son futur mari, j'avais confiance. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, mais j'en étais incapable. Depuis la mort de maman et papa, je m'étais forgée une carapace de laquelle j'avais du mal à me sortir. Mais cela m'avait aidé dans les moments durs, à l'enterrement ou Sook pleurait et ou Jason avait le regard vide, au lycée quand je devais surmonter les insultes des filles populaires, et lorsque les vampires avaient fait leur apparition. _

_« -Sook, tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose aujourd'hui! Je suis fière de toi, Sam à l'air de te changer, en mieux je veux dire. » _

_Pourquoi tout ce que je disais semblait être méchant et dénué de sentiments?_

_« Tu me touches Anna, pour une fois que j'ai le droit à un compliment. »_

_Elle me sourit, elle m'avait comprise et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait à travers moi comme un livre ouvert._

_« -Tu sais que notre très chère sœur n'est pas très douée avec les discours. Enfin, les discours ou elle veut dire quelque chose de gentil. Car pour maudire le monde entier elle est très douée. »_

_Sookie pouffa, Jason avait fait son petit effet._

_« -En parlant de discours … Je vais aller en France. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, Bon Temps me consume à petit feu. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Sookie, je reviendrai quand je me sentirai mieux. Et toi, Jason, n'en profite pas pour faire la fête sans moi! »_

_Il m'adressa son sourire le plus innocent, Sook me serra dans ses bras._

_« -Je comprends que tu veuilles partir même si tu ne seras pas la pour le mariage. Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal et tu dois prendre du temps pour toi. »_

_Louis … Mon ex. Je le détestais. Comprenez moi, un soir en rentrant je l'avais retrouvé en charmante compagnie._

Je serrai les dents. Je ne voulait plus penser à ça. Le conducteur du taxi me sortit de mon flashback.

« -Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport mademoiselle, ça fera 30 euros. »

Je m'avançai tranquillement vers l'hôtesse qui se chargeait de la vente des billets, et un homme me bouscula sans faire de manières pour passer devant moi. L'hôtesse ne dit rien, en temps normal elle aurait sans doute remit l'inconnu à sa place, mais il était 22h et il semblait que l'homme avait des dents plutôt protubérantes. «Un vampire, génial … » me disais-je. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'écraser car un vampire était dans les parages. Ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange, car en général les vampires n'aimaient pas les endroits publics, humains j'entends. C'est pourquoi je ne me gênai pas pour intervenir.

« -Hey! Vous pouvez pas faire la queue comme tout le monde ? »

Tout le monde se tut. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle. De toute façon qu'est ce qu'Il pouvait bien faire en public ? Le seul moyen pour qu'il me règle mon compte serait de m'hypnotiser et de m'emmener dans une sombre ruelle. Mais ce serait impossible car aller savoir pourquoi, je suis insensible à leur charme. Je répétai donc ma question car il ne daignait pas répondre, pourquoi parler avec un humain de toute façon ? Les vampires ne s'abaissaient pas à ça. Mais je voulais insister car je voulais me défouler de la rage qui m'envahissait d'un seul coup. Je repensai à Louis et à la charmante demoiselle qui était entrain de lui sucer le sang. Cette image suffit à me donner le courage de l'interpeller.

« -Monsieur, peut être que vous n'avez pas vu la pancarte ''Faire la queue comme tout le monde'' ? A moins que vous ne sachiez pas lire à cause de votre grand âge ? Je n'insinue pas que vous êtes vieux, cela va sans dire, mais peut être qu'il faudrait vous remettre à la carte ? »

Il se retourna enfin! Il était très grand, blond avec les yeux bleus. Il me faisait penser à un viking. Il dégageait quelque chose qui me mit mal à l'aise, mais je ne me démontais pas pour autant. Autant me défouler sur quelqu'un!

« -Excusez moi mademoiselle... ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il me draguait en plus. La méthode vieille comme le monde pour savoir mon nom. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur, de toute façon il ne risquait pas d'aller dans ma petite ville de Louisiane.

« -Stackhouse, Anna Stackhouse. Maintenant, si vous permettez, allez faire la queue comme tout le monde »

Il me dévisagea l'espace d'une seconde, il m'adressa un sourire charmant en apparence, mais je pouvais remarquer ses canines dehors. Je devais faire attention, c'était un mauvais signe en général. Comment est ce que je sais tout cela sur les vampires ? J'ai fait des études de psychologie, et depuis leur coming out, un nouveau module sur la conscience du vampire avait été créé. Le Viking s'en alla finalement sans faire de scandale. L'aéroport reprit son brouhaha habituel, et la caissière me dit de m'avancer. Je lui demandai donc le fameux billet qui me permettrait de rentrer chez moi.

« -Un aller simple pour Shreveport. »

**Alors, avez-vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

**Nana : Merci :D oui, je trouve aussi ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 2: Une soirée pas comme les autres. **

Quand je suis sortie de l'avion au bout de 15 h de voyage, j'étais épuisée. Il était 23h, heure locale.

J'avais réussi à dormir quelques heures, mais je stressais. Non pas car j'avais peur des avions, mais parce que je n'avais pas vu ma famille depuis trop longtemps, et aussi parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce vampire aux cheveux d'anges de la tête. Un, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas ciller devant mon attaque, deux, il ne m'avait pas suivi quand j'étais sortie manger un bout en ville, et trois, car il était extrêmement beau. Mais ce n'était pas mon style d'homme, non de mort, de vampire pardon. Je n'aimais plus, depuis l'épisode ''Louis'', les hommes romantiques, charmants, avec un style classe. Mais qu'est ce que je racontais ? Sortir avec un vampire ? Non merci, j'avais déjà eu un aperçu, et franchement ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

Je n'avais pas prévenu Sookie de mon retour, à vrai dire, je n'avais prévenu personne. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure façon de faire mon grand retour, mais c'était dans ma nature. Mon père avait l'habitude de m'appeler Gaia, la déesse de la terre, qui créait autant de belles choses, qu'elle les détruisait. Il disait que ça me définissait bien car j'étais pour lui un être hors du commun. Je ne sais pas d'où il tenait ça, mais je ne lui en voulais pas car il était un passionné de mythologie grecque. J'ai seulement compris plus tard pourquoi il m'appelait comme ça, et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que si je ne me laissais pas facilement aborder ou connaître, au fond j'étais quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup à offrir.

La fatigue. Je devenais sentimentale à cause de la fatigue. Ce devait être ça. Mais mon principal problème maintenant était le fait que je ne savais pas ou aller. Si j'arrivais comme ça chez Sookie, elle me tuerait surement.

« -Salut miss! Tu te sens seule ? Tu veux de la compagnie? »

Évidement, c'était logique. J'étais seule, sur le trottoir à réfléchir sur ce que je devais faire. Les quatre gars dans la voiture rigolèrent. Je m'approchai d'eux et je leur fis mon plus beau regard de demoiselle en détresse.

« Bonsoir, je suis un peu perdue, je ne connais pas la ville. Pourriez vous m'aider? »

Ils étaient ravis, enfin une proie facile pour eux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que j'allais leur mettre la plus grande peur de leur vie.

« -Bien sur, comment tu t'appelles ma belle? »

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux broussailleux et noir.

« -Je dois me rendre quelque part, j'ai une adresse, mais je ne sais pas comment y aller et surtout je n'ai pas de moyen de transport! »

Je jouais avec le feu, je n'étais même pas sure qu'ils ne soient pas dangereux.

« -Donne nous ton adresse! On t'emmène! Tu verras ça vaut le détour! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. J'allais lui faire comprendre que jouer les caïds avait une fin. J'avais entendu parler d'un bar à Shreveport qui s'appelait le Fangtasia, un bar de vampire.

« Je dois me rendre au Fangtasia. J'ai un ami, oui on peut dire que c'est un ami, qui m'attend la-bas. Malheureusement il n'a pas pu venir me chercher. »

Étrangement, ça a refroidit l'atmosphère d'un seul coup. Ils m'ont regardé avec effroi et puis le brun a dit tout bas à ses amis qu'il fallait qu'ils partent, que j'étais dangereuse. C'est pourquoi j'en rajoutais une couche.

« -Vous savez, le bar de vampire! J'y suis attendue par un ami, un vampire. Il est vraiment très charmant! Grand, fort, blond! Il ressemble à un Viking »

Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau pour eux. Ils étaient bouche bée et j'ai seulement pu entendre ''Elle connait le Viking!'' C'est comme ça qu'ils ont détalé avec leur voiture en dérapant et en me laissant seule sur le trottoir. J'étais assez fière de mon coup, il faut le dire. Mais je me suis sentie un peu mal sur le coup, car ils avaient parlé d'un viking. Je devais penser à autre chose. Décidément les vampires et moi ça faisaient deux!

Comme je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, je fis défiler mon répertoire. Et je restais sur le numéro de Jason. Pourquoi pas ? Il serait discret et lui, il ne serait surement pas couché. Je ne savais pas si il daignerait répondre, car il devait surement être avec une fille. Ou un gars, avait-il déjà essayé ? J'enlevais vite cette image de mon crâne. J'ai encore du rester 10 minutes à réfléchir, et au final je l'ai appelé.

La sonnerie retentit quatre fois avant qu'il décroche.

« Jason à votre service, quel qu'il soit »

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'insinuation. À l'évidence ce soir il était seul et désespéré. Parfait!

« Jason? C'est Anna. Je suis à Shreveport et j'aimerai bien que tu viennes me chercher. »

« -Anna, Anna, Anna, moi aussi je vais bien figure toi. Et je passe une excellente soirée figure toi! Sauf que je viens de recevoir un appel de ma sœur disparu dans la nature depuis 6 mois! »

« -Ecoute, on en parle ce soir? Je t'attends ou ? »

« -Est – ce que tu es vraiment revenue ? »

« -Non! Je t'appelle au beau milieu de la nuit pour te faire une blague! »

« -Bon, ok. Je connais un seul endroit à Shreveport par contre, car un jour avec des amis on est passé devant. »

Je soupirai de soulagement, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne vienne pas.

« Dis moi ou je dois aller, Jas'. »

« -Est ce que tu connais le Fangtasia ? Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est un bar de vampire, mais c'est l'endroit le plus près de la maison, et je sais très bien comment y aller! »

Fantastique! Le bar ou j'avais juré de ne jamais aller était notre point de rendez vous pour ce soir! Je ne voulais pas y aller, je rigolais quand j'avais dit ça aux quatre voyous qui m'avaient interpellé, et au final je devais m'y rendre. J'aurai préféré que ce soit une blague et j'allais supplier mon frère pour qu'il choisisse un autre endroit, mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

« -Et ne discute pas Anna! C'est clair ? J'arrive dans trois quarts d'heure. »

La conversation s'arrête là. Il allait mettre beaucoup plus longtemps pour venir, je le savais d'or et déjà.

Je ne savais absolument pas ou se trouvait ce bar. Et si je demandais au peu de personnes qui étaient sorties un samedi soir, ils m'auraient traité de ''Pute à vampire''. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me battre ce soir. Mais Jason avait tout prévu, car je reçu à l'instant un plan de la ville par mms.

Le bar était loin, et je devais prendre un taxi. Il allait me ruiner si ça continuait. Mais avais-je le choix au final ? Je dus attendre vingt bonnes minutes avant de trouver un taxi. Je veux dire un taxi qui accepte de m'emmener au fameux bar sans payer le triple du prix, sans se faire insulter et sans se faire prendre pour une folle. Le conducteur avait sans doute l'habitude. On roulait depuis un petit moment quand il me dit enfin ce qu'il voulait me dire depuis un moment.

« -Ecoutez mademoiselle, ce n'est pas mon problème, et ça ne me dérange pas de vous y conduire, mais vous comptez aller au ''bar qui a du mordant'' dans cette tenue? »

« -Je vous demande pardon? Je suis très bien habillée! Et en quoi vous vous permettez de me juger sur mon apparence? Et puis, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte pas y rentrer, je dois attendre mon frère devant, c'est tout. »

« Et bien, c'est à dire que votre tenue change des femmes qui veulent s'attirer les faveurs d'un vampire. Mais du coup, on dirait que vous souhaitez plutôt vous attirer les faveurs de vampires plus âgés, plus rusés et très dangereux comme le viking. »

« -Mais qui est ce foutu viking à la fin? Écoutez, je mets un jean noir moulant et une veste en cuir noir tout le temps, et oui ça me fait ressembler à Joan Jett. »

On n'a plus parlé durant le reste du trajet, je lui donnai l'argent et sortie de la voiture.

Le bar avait l'air plutôt sympa. Un sorte de hall était dressé à l'extérieur pour accueillir les visiteurs humains, ou les vampires. Une femme se tenait devant, moulée dans une combinaison noire en cuir avec un corset orné de rubans rouges, assorti à son rouge à lèvres. Elle avait un teint très clair , qui allait bien avec son regard d'azur. On ne pouvait que la remarquer, et sans aucuns doutes c'était calculé pour attirer la clientèle. Je m'adossais à un mur en face de ce lieux incongru, et je pus alors contempler les allées et venues à ma guise, sans me faire remarquer. Pour chaque personne, excepté les vampires, la femme demandait la carte d'identité. Était il possible qu'il fallait avoir 21 ans pour entrer ? Je m'aperçu que je fixais cette incroyable femme depuis un moment, je détournai le regard tant qu'il était encore temps. Jason avait dix minutes de retard, et j'en avais marre d'attendre. Non seulement je voulais manger quelque chose, mais j'avais aussi très soif. Pourquoi, après tout ne pas rentrer dans un bar quand on a très soif et qu'on a 24 ans? C'était très tentant. Ma gorge était sèche, et j'allais finir par tomber dans les pommes si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. J'avais deux solutions, celle de rester dans le froid à attendre Jason, ou celle de rentrer juste cinq minutes dans le bar pour boire un verre. Ma conscience était en plein dilemme quand je reçu un sms de mon frère.

« Arrive dans une demi heure, accident sur la route. Jas' »

Non mais c'était la soirée! Je m'avançai vers l'entrée du bar. À mis chemin, la vampire me regarda étrangement. Je voulu avaler ma salive, mais sans résultat. Cela suffit à me décider.

Heureusement, j'avais pu laisser mes valises à l'aéroport dans un dispensaire spécialement conçu pour des cas comme le mien. Cette femme, habillée de cuir, me regarda encore curieusement, et je ne le supportais pas.

« -Excusez moi, mais vous avez un problème? »

Elle me rit au nez.

« J'aurais éventuellement un problème quand je devrais expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ressortie de ce bar »

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire, oui, j'aime beaucoup sourire. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle serait servie.

« Parce que vous pensez que je vais rentrer dans ce … bar? Ne vous croyez pas irrésistible, vous n'êtes après tout qu'une employée comme les autres ici, vampire ou non. »

Si il n'y avait pas eu du monde, encore une fois, je crois qu'elle m'aurait tué sur place tellement son regard était méprisant.

« Oui, en effet. Depuis un moment je vous vois adossé sur ce mur, ou vous pensez que je ne vous voit pas m'étudier. J'ai eu affaire à des personnes bien plus imposantes que vous, qui pensaient que vous pouvez vous permettre de me parlez sur ce ton, ou de me parler tout court. »

Sur ce coup là, je m'étais prise une claque. Moi non plus on ne m'avait jamais répondu sur ton. Je pensais qu'on était quitte. Elle me fit quand même entrer au Fangtasia, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et me souhaita bonne chance.

Le bar était bondé, la lumière était plutôt rouge, pour donner un petit effet à l'ambiance. Je reconnu de suite la musique qui passait, Sail de Awolnation, plusieurs vampires et humains dansaient sensuellement dessus. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, et je commandai de suite un Gin tonic.

Le barman, habillé en motard, me fixa un moment, puis me servit sans rien dire. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à me dévisager bon sang? Je vis alors mon reflet dans un miroir. Ce que je vis ne me rassura pas dans le sens ou j'étais tout à fait normale, les cheveux noirs rangés en une haute queue de cheval, mes traits fins, le grain de beauté sur ma joue gauche, mon écarteur à l'oreille droite, et mes yeux bleus. L'homme du taxi avait raison, j'étais en forme ce soir. Je jetai un œil dans la salle pour observer les humains. Ils étaient soit habillés en sado-maso, mais quel stéréotype franchement, soit ils prenaient des photos et étaient vêtus de vieux jeans délavés et de tee-shirt sales, ou encore ils portaient des vêtements sexy pour aguicher les vampires, et puis il y avait moi. Je comprenais pourquoi je sortais du lot. J'aurais aimé que Jason vienne tout de suite me chercher, mais je n'avais pas de sms.

« -Jas', viens s'il te plait. » Un message court mais efficace.

Un main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Et je le vis, devant moi, me regardant avec un sourire.

« Alors Anna, je t'ai manqué? »

« -Jason! Tu m'as fait peur, viens on s'en va maintenant. Mais comment tu savais que j'étais là? »

« -Ce n'est pas très dur à deviner, malgré tes principes, tu devais t'ennuyer. Et puis il y a ce vampire qui te fixe depuis un moment, regarde. »

Et je le vis.

Il était assis sur une sorte de trône, au milieu de la salle, avec la femme à laquelle j'avais parlé il y avait peu de temps. J'avais des ennuis, je le sentais, mais je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard. Blond, grand, musclé avec un regard à la fois passionné et méprisant. Il me faisait penser au vampire de l'aéroport. Mais j'avais un problème avec les blonds ou quoi? Je compris que c'était lui, le boss ici, et que c'était lui, le fameux viking. Le vampire me fit signe d'avancer, Jason me regarda avec le regard emplit de terreur.

« -Viens! »

Je pris mon frère par la main, et me dirigeai vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas partir, j'aurais aimé m'approcher de cet homme si beau, pouvoir toucher sa peau de granit. Mais mon instinct de survit me dictait le contraire. Tout se serait bien passé si je n'étais pas rentrer dans quelqu'un de plein fouet.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre 3 ! J'ai mis un peu plus longtemps, à cause du bac, mais maintenant, c'est tranquille ! :D**

**Nana : Merci :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :D **

**Queen-Mebd : Merci à toi aussi ! :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 3 : So cold. **

Le choc avait été tellement rude que je perdis la notion du temps et de l'espace. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'une ruche entière d'abeilles se logeaient dedans, je l'aurait cru. La musique m'arrivait déformée et j'avais l'impression d'entendre en continu les 45 premières secondes de ''If I had a heart'' de Fever Ray.

« Anna? Anna qu'est ce que tu as ? »

J'étais incapable de lui répondre sur ce coup là.

« Hey! Poussez vous de là! Vous voyez pas que par votre faute, elle a du au moins se faire une commotion cérébrale? »

Jason exagérait trop, il allait nous attirer des ennuis au lieu de nous tirer de cet endroit.

« La ferme Jason! »

Alors là je crois que je n'aurai pas pu mieux faire. Je croyais avoir murmuré mais j'avais hurlé à la place. Deux vampires s'approchèrent de Jas' et moi, surtout de moi. C'était la garce blonde et le barman, je pouvais distinguer le mécontentement qui se dessinait sur leur visage. Si seulement je n'avais pas crié … Mais alors que je croyais que tout était perdu, que je me voyais déjà en morceaux dans une benne derrière le bar, Il prit ma défense. Je fermais les yeux et je pris une longue inspiration. Quand je réussis enfin à reprendre mes esprits, je vis qu'Il s'était glissé devant moi pour me protéger, mais j'avais beau chercher mon frère, il n'était plus là. J'étais seule. Enfin … comme je disais, il prit ma défense. Je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça. Je m'explique, quand on vous humilie de façon ouverte devant un monde fou, à l'aéroport, sachant que vous êtes un vampire, vous seriez prêt à protéger cette même personne qui vous a mis la honte ?

Bien sur que non. Sauf que lui, si. Allez savoir! Peut être qu'il aimait ça, être humilié je veux dire. J'avais enfin réussi définitivement à reprendre mes esprits, et je pouvais désormais voir que ce petit incident avait été remarqué par quelques personnes. Mais aussitôt que le Viking se mit devant moi pour me défendre, étrangement il n'y avait plus personne qui louchait dans notre direction. Je vis que la blonde ouvrait la bouche, surement pour déblatérer des insultes viles et cruelles. Enfin je l'aperçu plutôt car le blond... Hum… j'aimais bien ce surnom... Bref, qu'il était aussi imposant qu'une armoire à glace. Et ses muscles, oh mon Dieu, ils étaient si... saillants.

« Alors Elijah, tu défends ton steak ce soir ? »

Merci, c'est toujours agréable d'être considérer comme de la viande.

« Pam, merci de t' inquiéter pour mon repas, mais cette fille n'a rien à voir avec celui-ci. »

Je les dévisageais pendant qu'ils se querellaient. Soit. Autant envenimer la chose pour que je puisse m'éclipser de ce bar, enfin pas avant d'avoir trouver mon frère. Bon sang, mais il était passé où encore ?

J'essayais de m'exprimer mais seulement ma tête pouvait dépasser de ce corps de guerrier.

« Je ... »

A l'évidence je ne pouvais absolument rien dire car les deux vampires me lancèrent un regard noir que même moi je n'oserais contrarier. Je venais juste de me rendre compte que cette Pam avait prononcé le nom de mon sauveur. Enfin sauveur qui m'avait mis dans ce pétrin monumental puisque qu'il était si grand que je lui étais rentrée dedans. Il s'adressa à la blonde avec de nombreux sous-entendus, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

« Peut être que ton maitre veut la voir, mais ce soir elle est mon invitée, et je ne partage pas. Et puis, tu peux toujours te trouver une fille ailleurs. A l'époque, tu les trouvais facilement pour … ton entreprise, si je puis dire. »

Alors là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ils allaient en venir aux mains si ça continuait. D'autres vampires se rapprochèrent pour calmer l'affaire pendant que mon blond et sa blonde se disputaient dans une langue qui m'était maintenant inconnue. J'en profitai pour me faire un passage vers une sortie de secours que j'avais aperçu en entrant dans le bar en début de soirée. Tant pis pour Jason, de toute façon il ne risquait rien, il ne faisait pas parti de l'histoire et il avait du s'éclipser bien avant moi. Quand je croyais enfin être saine et sauve, le Viking numéro 2, le patron du bar, me tira d'un coup sec dans son bureau.

Je n'eus pas le temps de cligner des yeux que je me retrouvais assise dans cette pièce sombre. Au moment ou j'aurais pu sortir de cet endroit, un main froide avait attrapé mon poignet. J'avais une marque rouge et un hématome était en train de se former. Je n'avais pas encore vu ce vampire de près, mais je le détestais déjà. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais seule. J'inspectais le cabinet. Les murs étaient gris et on pouvait voir quelques affiches. Je reconnus « Entretien avec un vampire ». Quelle ironie du sort! Je n'étais même pas journaliste. J'étais en face d'un bureau noir avec un fauteuil en velours rouge sombre, qui se trouvait juste derrière, mais vide. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte tout en massant mon poignet gauche. Génial! Elle était verrouillée! Le double des clefs. Il devait y avoir un double dans cette pièce! Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Foutue conscience … Je commençais à fouiller quand la musique se fit beaucoup plus forte au Fangtasia, pour qu'on ne m'entende pas, au cas où je ferais tomber quelque chose. Je commençai par la seule armoire en bois rouge qui se trouvait là. Aussi fermée à clefs. Je voulais retourner en France, retourner à ma vie tranquille, sans être prise au piège dans un bar de vampires. Je me ressaisis, je ne devais pas me dégonfler maintenant. J'essayai de forcer l'armoire, mais ça ne servit à rien, surtout que mon poignet me faisait terriblement mal. Je m'attaquais aux tiroirs du bureau, que des papiers traitant de finances ou autres … Je commençais à péter un câble, et je frappai un coup sec sur ce satané bureau. Rien ne se passa, j'aurai au moins aimé penser qu'un tiroir secret existait. Il ne me restait plus qu'a attendre.

Je me figeais d'un seul coup, pensant au seul moyen qui me ferait sortir d'ici, mon portable! Je fouillais le peu de poches que j'avais, celles de mon jeans et celles de mon blouson. Rien. Rien! Je le maudissais tout en allant m'assoir dans le fauteuil en velours qui avait l'air si confortable. Je me mis à m'imaginer à la place du boss. Toutes les personnes qui seraient à mon service, très tentant, je comprenais pourquoi les vampires aimaient tant le pouvoir. Mon esprit vagabondait depuis un moment, et de temps en temps je fredonnais l'air qui passait. Je restais un moment à réfléchir en me demandant pourquoi il me laissait dans son bureau si longtemps au lieu d'en finir.

Je finis par enlever ma veste car je mourrais de chaud. Il devait y avoir le chauffage pour que les humains présents ne soient pas congelés. Je me retrouvais donc dans un petit débardeur à fines bretelles, noir, et avec le dos entièrement en dentelle. Un nouvelle chanson passa, System de Korn. Une de mes chansons préférées. En même temps que la mélodie démarrait, je me mis à danser. J'étais au milieu de la pièce et je levai les bras pour mieux onduler mon corps. Le refrain retentit à mes oreilles et je chantai en même temps.

« Why won't you die?

Your blood in mine

Will be fine

Then your body will be mine … »

Je dansais de plus belle, je me sentais absolument libre et j'en oubliais même ou je me trouvais. Juste une voix me sortie de ma transe, si on peut dire, et je me retournai pour savoir qui venait de me parler.

« J'aurais du te laisser encore plus longtemps, peut-être que tu aurais fini nue? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, comment osait il me dire ça ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche, quand il me demanda de m'asseoir. Ce qui je fis aussitôt, mais bien évidemment, sur la chaise pliante qui était prévue pour les visiteurs. Il ne remarqua pas mon blouson par terre. Il m'étudia avant de parler, j'avais l'impression d'être un bout de viande, encore une fois.

« Anna Stackhouse c'est ça ? Un diminutif de ton vrai prénom je suppose? Annabelle? »

Je le fixais en me demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça. Il reprit son petit discours.

« Je me demande ce qu'une humaine comme toi a pu faire pour t'attirer les faveurs d'Elijah. Et aussi pour t'attirer les foudres de Pam. »

Il me regarda avec intérêt, plus du tout comme un diner. Ses yeux brillaient et je pouvais voir ses canines. Je décidais donc de m'exprimer. Je me raclai juste la gorge pour pouvoir répliquer.

« Écoutez, vous m'avez fait un peu peur en m'appelant comme un vulgaire sujet depuis votre trône, donc j'ai voulu partir mais je suis rentré dans le Viking, le blond euh … Elijah! Et puis comme vos deux vampires ont commencé à s'engueuler, je suis partie. Enfin pas vraiment, vu que vous m'avez envoyé de force ici! Pourquoi ce mec a pris ma défense d'abord? Je ne le connais même pas! Et si la blonde est mal bai... »

Je m'arrêtai là, j'étais allée trop loin. Au lieu de me tirer d'affaire, je ne faisais que m'enfoncer, les larmes me venaient mais je ne devais pas le montrer. Je lui demandais quand même des explications.

« Est ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi Elijah a voulu me protéger de Pam? Et aussi pourquoi vous m'avez dit de venir vers vous ? »

« Tu es très intéressante pour une humaine je dois l'avouer. Et je voulais faire ta connaissance après que Pam m'aie raconté votre petite conversation à l'entrée. Ce qu'Elijah a fait n'est cependant pas tes affaires, il a ses raisons. »

C'était la meilleure, ça ne me concernait pas ?

« En conséquent, tu devras payer quelques intérêts au Fangtasia, oui tu as cassé quelques verres quand tu as bousculé le ... hum viking, comme tu l'appelles. Mais comme j'ai pu déjà voir si tu avais de l'argent ou pas sur ton compte, tu viendras faire un service, de nuit bien sur, demain soir. Tu devras simplement faire quelques cocktails pour les clients. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur vu que tu as déjà été serveuse au Merlott's il y a deux ans. »

Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça sur moi? Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Parce que vous pensez que je vais revenir ici? Et de plus, pour vous servir de larbin? »

Il se leva en l'espace d'une demie seconde, et il se retrouva au dessus de moi, toujours dans ma chaise, pétrifiée, et il me caressa la visage. Je frissonnai … pas parce que j'avais froid, oh non!

Il remarqua les battements de mon cœur qui allaient de plus en plus vite, et il approcha son visage menaçant près du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma bouche entrouverte. Il me jeta un regard à m'en glacer le sang et s'adressa à moi de sa voix si viril et puissante.

« Tu oses contester et je te brise. Crois tu vraiment que quelqu'un peut venir dans MON bar et créer une dispute entre deux vampires? Tu seras donc là demain soir, à 20h00. Et tu iras directement prendre ton service derrière le bar. Un autre vampire te supervisera. Ne t'avise surtout pas de rester chez ta sœur demain soir, car ce sera Pam qui viendra te chercher, et crois moi, elle ne t'aime pas du tout. Comprendo? »

J'avais parfaitement compris. J'étais terrifiée, mais tellement excitée aussi. Ce vampire était si beau, un apollon. J'avais pu l'observer avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi. Grand, musclé à souhait, une bouche sensuelle avec des yeux bleus à en couper le souffle. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. Il portait un jean noir serré qui moulait ses fesses -oui j'avais regardé- une chemise noire et une veste assortie. Avez vous déjà trouvé un homme si beau que vous auriez tout fait pour conquérir son cœur? Je me trouvais dans cette situation. Seulement, c'était un vampire, et sa personnalité n'était pas la meilleure, un peu trop violente, même pour moi.

« Demain, 20h00. »

Toujours penché vers moi, il s'approcha un peu plus. Il déposa un baiser rapide mais inoubliable sur mes lèvres. Il se releva, toujours aussi menaçant.

« J'aimerai que tu passes la nuit dans un hôtel à Shreveport. Comme ça tu n'auras pas la route à faire, Pam est déjà allée te réserver une chambre au Hilton, voilà tes clefs, et il y a aussi ta valise. Comment j'aurais pu avoir toutes ses infos sur toi sinon? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Et comment vous avez su pour ma valise? »

« Oh, c'est simple puisque ton viking t'as suivi jusqu'ici »

Il rit d'un rire puissant. Il devait le trouver pathétique, mais comme il me l'avait si bien dit, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

« Euh … merci alors, pour mes affaires. Je vais partir maintenant, il se fait tard. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon portable par hasard? »

Il sortit mon cellulaire rouge vif de sa poche arrière et me le tendit. Je ne fis aucune remarque. Je récupérai ma veste qui était étendue par terre. Le temps que je me relève, il était parti.

Pour la seconde fois je me retrouvai seule dans la pièce, je sortis et me dirigeai vers la sortie de secours. Il se tenait juste à coté, le dos contre le mur et un pied appuyé dessus. Une beauté qui glace le sang. Je marchai donc vers la sortie en faisait attention à ne rentrer dans personne et à ne pas le regarder. Je marchai d'un pas ferme, le tête haute, avec une expression hautaine.

Quand je fus à quelques centimètres de lui, il m'ouvrit la porte et me murmura un mot à l'oreille.

« Je comprend pourquoi tu es si intéressante. »

Il me fit un sourire ravageur avant de retourner s'assoir sur son magnifique trône. Il ne m'adressa plus un seul regard, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je souris à mon tour, et sortis définitivement du Fangtasia.

Je pris mon portable pour regarder l'heure, il était 03h00 du matin. La porte de secours donnait sur une ruelle, qui elle même donnait sur une autre petite rue. J'allais pouvoir zigzaguer longtemps comme ça. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ruelles sombres, je trouvais enfin la grande rue.

Je marchai seule dans la nuit. Je ne savais pas si tout cela était réel. J'avais juré de ne pas jouer dans cette cour là... Mais il m'avait fait changer d'avis. Le viking... Sookie allait me tuer si elle l'apprenait. Mais ce n'était pas si grave non ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. Comment tout cela était arrivé? Premièrement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le viking numéro 1, Elijah, me suivait depuis la France et pourquoi il m'avait protégé contre cette femme. Ensuite, je me demandais pourquoi le viking numéro 2, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, avait voulut me parler, et pourquoi il m'avait humilié dans son bureau. Et aussi, pourquoi un baiser? Il me faisait de l'effet, je devais le reconnaître, mais moi? Je n'étais rien à côté, mais comme il me l'avait dit « Je comprends pourquoi tu es si intéressante. » Si il le disait, tant mieux pour lui. En tout cas, j'étais maintenant obligée de venir travailler au Fangtasia, à son plus grand plaisir. Mais peut être que j'aurai des réponses? Je pensais à tout ces points non éclaircis pour le moment, pendant que je cherchais le fameux hôtel. Facile à trouver, il était plutôt imposant. Une route immense me séparait de l'endroit, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me faire écraser, même si il y avait très peu de voitures. Je traversai en courant, et c'est essoufflée que je rentrais au Hilton. L'intérieur était assez spacieux je devais l'avouer. Je me dirigeai donc vers la réception pour savoir à quel étage se trouvait ma chambre.

« Bonsoir, bienvenue à l'hôtel Hilton, que puis-je faire pour vous? »

L'homme me détailla de haut en bas, comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour son prestigieux hôtel. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux en agitant mes clefs.

« Je souhaite savoir où se trouve ma chambre. »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais la reine d'Angleterre, et me dit qu'elle se trouvait au dernier étage.

Super, il fallait que je grimpe jusque là, dieu merci les ascenseurs existe. J'ai du mettre 5 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver dans le couloir, ou plutôt le couloir qui amenait à une seule porte. Je tournai la clef dans la serrure et je vis ma chambre, ou plutôt ma suite. J'entrai dans le petit salon, une bouteille de champagne baignait dans un vase remplit de glaçons. Je soupirai. Le salon était de forme ronde, et on pouvait voir quelques portes autour. Un peu comme le salon de Roosevelt à la maison blanche. C'était juste magnifique. Il y avait cinq portes, et je les ouvris une à une pour savoir ce qui se cachait. Une chambre splendide, les murs en marbre blanc, avec un sol en bois vernis. Un immense lit à baldaquin était au centre. Les rideaux étant transparent, on aurait dit un voile de nacre flottant à l'air libre. Cette impression était d'autant plus accentuée par l'immense baie vitrée qui faisait la taille d'un mur entier, et je pouvais ainsi voir la ville qui brillait dans la nuit. Une autre porte donnait sur une salle de bain unique. Elle était aussi ronde avec un dôme sculpté dans le même style qu'une mosquée, avec des dessins de toutes les couleurs. Au centre de la pièce, des escaliers me faisaient descendre jusque dans une sorte de vasque à taille humaine où il y avait une douche. Je me déshabillai pour me laver, je cherchai d'où l'eau pourrait venir. J'aperçus un bouton sur le sol et j'appuyai dessus avec mon pied. L'eau jaillit du centre du dôme, comme de la pluie. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je décidai d'aller me coucher car j'étais fatiguée avec le décalage horaire et avec tous les évènements de la nuit. Je m'installai dans le lit, dans les draps en soie avec la sensation d'une fraîcheur de printemps. Je m'endormis d'un seul coup, nue dans mes draps. Je ne rêvais pas, mais un visage m'apparut cette nuit là, celui du viking numéro 2.

Je me réveillai le lendemain en forme, et allai prendre une douche. J'avais un peu trop chaud, et son visage ainsi que ce regard m'avaient troublé au plus haut point, si bien que j'avais besoin de me rafraichir pour penser à autre chose. Une voix retentit dans la salle de bain, et je tombai de peur sur les fesses.

« Il est 20h00, le maitre t'attend au bar. »

Je regardai dans tous les sens pour savoir d'où cette voix provenait. Et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait des hauts parleurs. Mais surtout, je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi toute la journée! Après avoir fini je me dirigeai dans la chambre pour m'habiller, mais aucune trace de ma valise. J'ouvris donc les 3 autres portes, il y avait une salle de sport, un hammam et un dressing. Un dressing rempli de vêtements. Mais je préférais prendre mes vêtements habituels, dans ma valise qui se trouvait là, mais quand je l'ouvris, je vis qu'elle était vide et je dus donc me servir dans le dressing. Je râlais à voix haute, et je cherchais d'abord des sous-vêtements. Je réussis à trouver un ensemble simple en dentelle rouge avec de petits nœuds noirs. Je l'enfilai tout en cherchant un jeans et un haut. Rien! Je ne trouvais absolument rien de décent, que du cuir, ou des minis jupes. Il avait fait exprès, j'en étais sûre. Je réussis encore à trouver quelque chose dans mon style, un jean noir moulant taille basse et un bustier. Je me regardai dans la glace. Mes yeux bleus étaient brillants, et je décidai de me faire un smoky. J'appliquai un rouge à lèvres Chanel, numéro 41, Destinée. Je ne voulais pas me vanter mais j'étais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un beauté froide en apparence avec mes cheveux noir corbeau, qui ondulaient, libres, dans mon dos. Je pris mon sac et je sortis de la chambre. Une fois dans le grand hall, le réceptionniste me dit qu'un taxi était là pour moi. C'était assez étrange, tout était prévu à l'avance comme s'il avait épié mes moindres faits et gestes.

Le trajet en voiture dura beaucoup moins longtemps qu'à pieds. Tout était déjà payé et je n'avais qu'à rentrer dans le bar. Une fois devant la porte, je retrouvai ma vampire préférée. Aha, j'étais si marrante! Elle me regarda méchamment mais avec une pointe de jalousie. Elle me demanda quand même ma carte d'identité d'une voix lasse.

« Bienvenue au Fangtasia, le bar qui a du mordant. Une pièce d'identité. »

Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu ou elle le faisait exprès? Mais je restai polie pour une fois, pendant que je lui tendais ma carte.

« Anna, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, je vois que tu avais besoin de prendre une douche. Entre et va directement au bar, pour ton service. Ah oui, tu dois enfiler une robe avant, elle se trouve dans le bureau du maitre. »

Elle ajouta cela avec un sourire cruel. J'avais envie de la frapper et je bouillonnai intérieurement, mais je lui affichai un sourire commercial. À son plus grand déplaisir. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur du bar, directement dans le bureau que j'ouvris à la volée. Personne, tant mieux! La fameuse robe était étendue sur le bureau avec des escarpins Louboutin. J'enfilai tout ça, en me demandant comment pouvait tenir la robe avec un si grand décolleté dans le dos, puisqu'on pouvait voir la chute de mes reins. Je laissai mes affaires en plan par terre. Quand j'apparus dans la salle, au moins dix vampires sortirent leur canines en me voyant. Je leur jetai un regard noir. Je courus presque pour me cacher derrière le bar. Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil vers le trône, mais il n'était pas là. Je dus rester une heure à essuyer les verres, avant que le vampire dont le patron m'avait parlé ne prenne son service. Il me dévisagea, et se mit à rire. Je devins rouge écarlate, et je ne dis rien parce que je vis qu'il était là. Le numéro 2. Je me retournai vers l'autre.

« Comment il s'appelle ton boss? »

« Eric. »

Hum … Eric … Je ressentis une chaleur dans mon ventre. Le vampire me reluqua à nouveau., et se remit à rire. Avant que je ne puisse lui faire une remarque cinglante à propos de son comportement, je ressentis un tiraillement au niveau de mon dos, ainsi que quelque chose qui s'arrachait. Avant que je sache ce que c'était, je sentis que ma poitrine était libre. Je mis ma main derrière mon dos pour finalement sentir que je n'avais plus de soutien-gorge. Je me retournai vers la salle, pour chercher mon ravisseur, qui n'était personne d'autre que Pam. Elle agitait fièrement son trophée en l'air. Alors là, s'en était trop. Je me dirigeai vers elle comme une furie.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis Anna, un soutien- gorge qui dépasse d'une si jolie robe, ça gâche tout. Dis toi que je t'ai rendu service. »

Je retournai à mes cocktails, énervée et frustrée par sa haine envers moi. J'étais entrain de faire un Bloody Mary, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Des mains frôlèrent mes hanches en relevant ma robe de quelques centimètres.

Et je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque.

« Si intéressante... »

Eric.

**Alors, reviews ? :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Je suis tellement désolée pour ce long silence mais avec le concours que je prépare c'est un peu difficile d'écrire même si c'est inexcusable ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir et je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews.**

**Je tiens à préciser que :**

** Le Viking 1 est Elijah.**

**Le Viking 2 est Eric.**

**Leur ressemblance, ainsi que la confusion d'Anna,( et même pour vous ^^), par rapport à ces deux vampires qui se font tous deux appelés « Viking » par des personnes différentes, va commencer à se clarifier dans ce chapitre.**

_**Chapitre 4 – Changes.**_

Je me retournais vers le viking.

« -Non mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis pas votre chose! Je n'ai rien dis jusque ici parce que je pensais avoir assez de problèmes comme çà. Mais là, c'est fini, je laisse tomber! Vous allez me laisser tranquille où j'appelle la police. En plus, vous m'avez volé toutes mes affaires. »

Il me sourit gentiment pour la première fois, et me dit que nous devrions parler en privé plutôt que de s'afficher une fois de plus. Arrivée dans le bureau, je ramassais mes vêtements qui étaient étendus sur le sol. Je m'assis devant lui, en continuant ma tirade.

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous me louez une chambre, où plutôt une suite royale dans un hôtel, ensuite vous me faites porter une robe de haute couture avec des escarpins Louboutin, non mais Louboutin ! , alors que j'ai mis la pagaille dans votre bar? Expliquez-moi, je suis confuse. »

J'avais bien entendue ajouter cela avec un ton sarcastique.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en velours et croisa les pieds sur son bureau. Il se décida enfin à me répondre après avoir regardé ses sms. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« -Vois-tu, Elijah est mon frère. Depuis longtemps on se bat, si on peut dire, pour s'afficher avec les plus belles créatures de ce monde. Personne ne nous résiste. Cependant, en France, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait rencontré une femme qui ne succombait pas à son charme. D'habitude, n'importe quelle femme l'aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. »

Il rit. Et me regarda comme si j'étais exceptionnelle. Quand il eut fini de me contempler, il reprit son histoire.

« -Il a essayé de te faire la cour, mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'il a décidé de me mettre au défi. »

Il me fixa avec la même expression qu'aurait un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons. En résumant bien, j'étais non seulement une banque de sang pour Pam, mais en plus un jeu stupide entre frères pour Eric? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, mais il continuait de parler.

« -Il a mené sa petite enquête. Tu as un sacré caractère à ce qu'il paraît. Tu es partie vivre en France pendant un moment en raison d'un certain Louis. Louis qui est mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Mort ? Comment ça mort ?

« -Vous avez tué Louis ?! » Criais-je.

Il parut agacé par ma réaction et me fit un sourire en coin qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« -Ce fut un délice de m'en charger ma jolie Anna. » Susurra-t-il.

Je serrais les dents, qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Assise dans ma chaise, je me crispais. Devant mon attitude, il me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva et il vint se positionner derrière moi, appuyant ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Je me pétrifiais malgré moi. Il joua un instant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je retenais ma respiration. Il me souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, doucereusement.

« -Je ne te cache pas mon envie de déguster ton sang goutte après goutte, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. »

Non mais pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur des fous furieux ? On m'avait jeté un sort ou quelque chose du genre ?! Mais le pire dans tout ce bordel était le fait qu'il me plaisait, enfin … d'une façon purement charnelle. Ou disons que je préférais largement me dire ça plutôt que de me laisser penser que je puisse être attirée par un psychopathe sadique pervers et cruel qui avait tué mon ex, qui me séquestrait, qui me draguait pour un stupide pari entre frérots et qui, pour finir, venait de me dire qu'il voulait faire autre chose avec moi que de boire mon sang. Génial. Je dirais même que ma vie était un gag à elle toute seule.

Il se repositionna devant moi et m'attrapa la main. Je plissais les yeux en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver de passionnant à me tenir celle-ci. Je haussais alors un sourcil, et j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer, lorsqu'il me tira vers lui pour m'enlacer avec force. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il passait une main derrière ma nuque, pendant que l'autre dégageait les cheveux de mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux comme un merlan frit tout en essayant de me débattre mais en vain. Il resserra sa prise et il fit quelque chose d'absolument … comment dire ... à la fois étrange et terriblement sensuel, il passa sa langue froide sur ma carotide avant de me mordiller la peau. J'étais totalement paralysée par la peur de me faire mordre, parce que ça me procurait des sensations délicieuses, et parce que je n'osais plus respirer. Il dut le sentir car il s'éloigna, non sans un sourire triomphant.

« -De toute évidence, il semblerait que je sois en tête de la course. »

Il se tenait sur le bureau, légèrement en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses bras.

De mon côté, j'essayais de reprendre figure en me redressant de tout mon mètre soixante-dix. Je lui fis un sourire ironique en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

«- Ça, c'est ce qu'il reste à voir Monsieur je me crois le plus.. »

« -Eric. »

« -C'est ce que je disais. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai des cocktails à servir et la nuit n'est pas finit. »

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, mais il fut le plus rapide. Il me bloqua le passage avec son corps. Je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement.

« -Mais c'est pas finit ! Vous avez quel âge putain? 3 ans peut-être ? »

J'agitais les bras dans tous les sens comme une furie, et je m'étais mise à hurler.

« J'ai exactement 1110 ans ma chère. »

Un long moment d'étonnement où ma colère retomba, un tout petit peu. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez et je détachais mes mots avec soin.

« - Laisser. Moi. Passer. S'il. Vous. Plait. Eric. »

Je pus enfin retourner derrière mon bar pour préparer les consommations pendant que le patron du Fangtasia se prélassait sur son trône au milieu de la salle en lançant des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près.

Une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 21 ans s'assit devant moi et me reluqua sans vergogne.

Elle portait une sorte de mini-jupe raccourcis de 10 cm avec un chemisier rouge. Je ne sais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. Je restais donc neutre le plus possible en retenant en gloussement malgré moi.

« Un True Blood O positif s'il vous plait. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle n'allait quand même pas boire du sang ? Du sang synthétique d'accord, mais quand même ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que certaines personnes soient fanatiques à ce point-là. Ce fut non sans dégout que je chauffais la bouteille avant de la lui tendre. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler en train de boire. Une petite gorgée et une belle grimace.

Je lui fis un beau sourire commercial.

« Alors ? Oh, peut être auriez-vous préféré du A négatif ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Personnellement mon favoris et un tiers de B positif ajouté à du O négatif. »

Je me raidis instantanément, alors que cette gamine allait s'assoir ailleurs. Surement la décision la plus intelligente qu'elle pouvait prendre. Mais passons. Il était encore là. Elijah. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Non mais vraiment !

Il portait un costard sombre avec une chemise blanche. Classique et efficace, mais il avait beau être séduisant, quelque part je me disais qu'il n'égalait pas Eric. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées idiotes.

« -Elijah, je suis sincèrement ... enchantée de vous voir ce soir. Je vous prépare ça tout de suite. »

Je battais des cils un instant avant de me mettre au travail.

Un simple pari les gars ? Et bien vous allez mordre la poussière, et non mon cou.

Il s'accouda sur le comptoir et me fit la conversation, très aimable à vrai dire.

« -Et bien, que nous vaut ce revirement ? »

Je lui donnais son repas, car s'en était un, en l'interrogeant du regard.

« -Je veux dire, vous semblez de meilleure humeur. Peut-être aussi parce que LongShadow est plutôt agréable avec vous et qu'il ne vous a pas encore tué. Et étrangement vous ne criez sur personne et vous n'avez encore rien cassé.»

Pour l'instant, car si je le pouvais je te fracasserai le crâne espèce de fou furieux.

Je lui souris.

« -Et bien, je n'en ai pas la raison. Et puis je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour l'autre soir. »

Faire enrager Eric qui nous fixait depuis son repère. Jouissif. Je décidais de jouer le jeu à fond. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, et puis si je pouvais remettre des vampires à leur place, tant mieux. Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de se croire au-dessus de tout le monde.

Il me fixa intensément avant d'effleurer ma joue de ses doigts fins.

On va se calmer Don Juan.

« -Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu pourrais faire pour me remercier. »

La réaction normale dans ce genre de situation, pour toute personne normale, est de balbutier quelques mots en rougissant et de partir en courant. Moi ? C'est simple. Je lui lançais le verre que j'essuyais en pleine figure.

Evidement il l'évita, c'est un vampire, pas un humain. Sauf que bingo ! Le verre atterrît sur la fille qui buvait du sang. A noté, un bon titre de film : La fille qui buvait du sang.

Mais pas vraiment le temps de penser au scénario, quand le verre se fracasse et entame la peau d'une humaine dans un bar de vampire. Vampires qui se retrouvèrent immédiatement autour de son pauvre corps tombé au sol sous l'impact. Heureusement, un vampire lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever avant de l'emmener vers les toilettes.

Rien de grave alors. Rien de grave ? Je venais juste de comprendre la situation.

Elijah avait les crocs dehors et s'était levé tandis qu'Eric me regardait avec colère.

« -Oh mon dieu. »

Le temps de jurer, le patron s'était placé devant moi, derrière le bar, avec les bras croisés.

Je reculais de quelques pas, éberluée.

« -J'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Je répétais la même phrase à voix haute, seule choquée, dans la salle qui reprenait ses occupations. J'essayais de voir où était passé Elijah, mais dès que son frère m'avait approché il avait disparu. Bon vent vous me direz !

« La façon dont tu réussis à semer le chaos dans mon bar est à la fois surprenant et gênant, très gênant. Et je suis même en train de me demander si je ne dois pas te tuer sur le champ. »

Il s'était dangereusement approché de moi, et il m'avança de force vers lui. Nos visages se touchaient presque et je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Et surtout je pouvais voir la fureur dans son regard.

« Oui ... Mm ... Mais si vous le faites, vous ne pourrez pas gagner votre défis contre votre euh ... votre frère. »

Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. J'avais peur, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de marchander pour ma vie. Eric se recula de quelques cm et me toisa.

« -On dirait que tu viens encore d'alourdir ta dette. »

« -Je n'ai pas de dette envers vous, je pars quand je veux ! »

«-Vraiment ? Et que fais-tu du cadavre dans le placard ? »

Je déteste ma vie, tout comme je le déteste lui. Et au fur et à mesure de notre joute verbale, je reprenais confiance. J'avais les mains sur les hanches et la tête haute.

« -Premièrement il ne s'agit pas d'un placard, mais de toilettes. Et deuxièmement ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est votre frère qui s'est baissé.»

Il ignora superbement mon explication et commença à partir en direction de son oh majestueux siège quand il se retourna vers moi avec un dernier regard.

« -Tu restes un mois ici. »

« -Quoi ? »

J'étais sidérée. Un mois à travailler ici ? Bon d'un côté, un mois dans un superbe palace ... Mais il ne pouvait pas m'obliger à rester, c'était tout bonnement impensable.

Je le fixais avec toute la haine possible depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je secouais la tête avant d'envoyer un sms à mon frère, mon portable se trouvant dans un tiroir le temps de mon service.

« _Quelques problèmes à régler à Shreveport. Rentrerai pas avant un mois. _

_Si tu veux, je suis au Fangtasia de 20h à 04h._

_Anna. »_

Bref, concis et parlant. Je savais qu'il viendrait dès qu'il pourrait… Enfin ... Je l'espérais.

Jas' était quelqu'un d'égoïste, mais de très protecteur. Il m'avait toujours aidé dans les moments difficiles et c'est lui que j'étais allée voir après avoir surpris Louis. Il m'avait écouté pendant presque une heure sans broncher, ce qui est impossible en temps normal. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

Je lui avais demandé un jour pourquoi il n'avait pas d'histoires concrètes, ou du moins sérieuses, avec une femme. Apparemment il était ''trop canon et il se devait donc de faire profiter de sa personne à un max de femmes possible''.

Je souris à ce souvenir tout en réchauffant un True Blood pour un vampire.

Je passais le reste de la nuit à préparer, nettoyer et à servir. Je commençais à être fatiguée, il devait être trois heures et le bar était bondé. J'étais débordée et je devais en plus ignorer les remarques désobligeantes de certains vampires.

Mais je ne pus m'obliger de répondre à un vampire brun, plutôt mignon quand il m'adressa la parole.

« -Vous êtes seule ? »

« -Oui. »

« -Vraiment ? »

Je ne le regardais même pas.

« -Puis-je vous offrir un verre dans ce cas ? »

Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai pu faire un jour pour que le sort s'acharne sur moi, c'est pourquoi je lui répondis avec toute la grâce qui me caractérise.

« -Non. »

Il sortit ses crocs et grogna, oui oui.

N'est-ce pas le moment où Eric vole à mon secours et tue cet homme abominable ? Petit coup d'œil au concerné… Et bien non, trop occupé à parler avec une fille. Pas de trace d'Elijah ? Et bien dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller toute seule !

« -En fait j'accepterai bien. »

Il sourit tout croc dehors.

« -Comment vous appelez-vous Mademoiselle ? »

« -Anna, juste Anna. »

Petit sourire en coin, battement de cils, balancement de cheveux en arrière. Je sais faire mon petit effet.

« -Enchanté Anna, je me nomme Léandre. Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir. Et je trouve dommage qu'une telle femme soit seule. Peut-être que je peux combler cette absence. »

Eh bien, quelle déclaration !

« -Ah bon ? Pourtant un vampire comme vous ne doit-il pas avoir déjà une compagne ? »

« -Vous vous méprenez Anna. Et puis quelle distinction vous faites ! Je suis avant tout un homme. »

Non, sans rire. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ni le sous-entendu d'ailleurs.

« -Oui, sans nul doute. »

Je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser et mes cours en psychologie du vampire ne me revenaient pas en tête. Il fallait que je continue de le séduire et de lui parler pour que je trouve ce maudit souvenir sur les coutumes du vampire.

« -Votre nom est français si je ne me trompe ? »

Il parut étonné mais il me sourit en calant sa tête dans sa main, accoudé au comptoir.

« -Vous ne vous trompez pas. Connaissez-vous la France ? »

Parfait, de quoi l'occuper.

« -J'y ai voyagé, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me décriviez par vous-même ce pays merveilleux. »

Et il commença un discours qui allait durer un long moment.

« -Je suis originaire de Locronan, dans le nord-ouest de la France. C'est un endroit où … »

Bon, moi pendant ce temps il fallait que je me concentre. Les coutumes, les coutumes …

Réfléchis Anna. Quatrième année, module vampire. J'avais tout enfouis loin dans ma mémoire. Je n'avais pas trouvé de travail, et avais fini serveuse. Tout ça pour ça… C'est à se demander si je n'appartenais pas à une famille ou les filles sont prédestinées à finir serveuses et ...

Mais voilà la solution. Appartenir. D'un côté si je ne fais pas ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais me débarrasser de ce parasite, et je finirai surement en repas. D'un autre point de vue, si je fais ça, je vais m'enfoncer dans ma situation déjà bien pourrie…

Mais le temps de réfléchir, ce Léandre avait fini son monologue et me regardait avec attention.

« -Vous semblez troublée mademoiselle. »

« -Ah parce que maintenant c'est mademoiselle ? Et plus Anna ? Je pensais que nous avions franchis un cap dans l'intimité _Léandre_. »

Ironie quand tu nous tiens. J'allais me faire tuer, et ça, se serait ironique.

« -Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton humaine. »

Humaine ? Ok mon gars, tu veux jouer à ça. Je posais le verre que je tenais et je me redressais avant de clamer mon idée oh combien brillante … ou pas … à voix haute.

« -L'humaine en question appartient à Eric, alors si j'étais à votre place je me la fermerai. »

Je ne pensais pas que cette déclaration ferait tomber un silence de mort … de mort ! Mais pourtant ce fut le cas.

D'autant plus lorsqu'Eric se plaça à mes côtés avec une vitesse vampirique, m'enlaçant d'un bras et imposant son aura.

Léandre recula de plusieurs mètres, soumis à un vampire plus vieux et plus fort.

A ce moment-là, Eric clama avec une voix profonde.

« -Elle est à moi. »

**Alors ? Des questions, des remarques positives ou négatives? :) Encore mille fois désolée pour le silence radio! **

**Merci à Nana pour ses reviews, ça me touche beaucoup :). Dur dur de garder son petit caractère face au fantasme ambulant comme tu dis! **

**Rose-Ange: Merci et voilà (enfin...) la suite. J'espère que ça t'as plu.**

**Queen-Mebd: Je comprend que tu puisses avoir du mal à faire la différence, je n'ai pas du être assez clair, j'espère que ça va mieux?**

** Oui, l'histoire se porte sur le pairing Anna/Eric. Le personnage d'Elijah apporte juste un peu de ''piquant'' si on peut dire.**


End file.
